


A Fish Out of Water

by katiegangel



Category: Disney Princesses, Supernatural, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Castiel both is and is not Ariel, Chapters will be short, Characters in Disney Movies, Characters only vaguely fit their respective Disney counterparts, Crowley is Ursula, Dean is kinda Prince Eric, Destiel - Freeform, Disney, M/M, Sorry not a musical, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest jokes but no actual Wincest, possible typos but ill try not to have too many
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiegangel/pseuds/katiegangel
Summary: Supernatural meets Disney's "The Little Mermaid." Original, I know.





	A Fish Out of Water

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is dedicated to Castielsgal on Tumblr after she did a commission for me of Castiel as Ariel and Dean as Eric from Disney’s version of “The Little Mermaid”. After thinking about it, I thought, “Why not, I have a major obsession with “Supernatural” and “The Little Mermaid.” I’ll do a full fic of it.” I know “The Little Castiel” has been done before, and I don’t want to directly copy anything anyone has done before…. while putting my own twist on it… and still staying true to the original characters. Yeah, it’s a balancing act. Let's face it, there are things Ariel does that Castiel would never do and vice versa. Bear in mind, some characters probably won’t fit certain roles (I.E. Ketch is not technically Grimsby, but no way in hell was I gonna give that role to Sam or Bobby). Also, please don't kill me, but this will not be a musical. With all that in mind, please enjoy! All characters belong to their respective owners, this is not being done for profit, etc. Also, shout out to @castiel_of on Twitter! You also helped make this happen!

The ocean was favorable today. Gentle waves carried the elegant, black Galleon across the waters, sending up a pleasant mist whenever she hit the surface. The sky above was crystal clear and the winds were clearly in their favor. A perfect day to be at sea.

Dean leaned against the deck railing and stared out across the vast expansion of bluish-green waves, the exhilaration of the speed and open-air rushing through his veins. From the chatter around him, the crew seemed to agree. Several bantered back and forth about the “king of the merpeople” blessing them with good travels. On any other day, he’d have let the exhilaration take over and allow the wind take him wherever it wanted. 

Unfortunately, this particular expedition was not about pleasure. He tried to hold back the nausea he could feel building up- ironically from the land rather than the sea- as he looked down at the water. A pod of dolphins was swimming alongside the boat, clearly enjoying the waves. He glanced to his side, already seeing his brother’s pencil hard at work.

“You won’t see that in a library, Sammy,” Dean nudged his brother. Sam pushed him back, keeping one hand tight on his notebook as he playfully returned the shove.

“Some books do come with pictures, Dean,” Sam pointed out. “But I forgot your illness requiring constant evasion from them means you wouldn’t have much experience in that field.”

Dean smirked. “Ruling a kingdom doesn’t give you much time to read, Sammy.”

Sam rolled his eyes. There was no question that his brother was a natural-born leader and their people had benefited greatly from his taking the throne. The Righteous King, Dean Winchester. Still, it wouldn’t kill his brother to pick up a book on diplomacy… or basic table manners.

Dean shrugged. “Hey, I gotta leave something for you to do, right?”

If Dean was the strength behind their kingdom, Sam was the mind. As prince and consort- a title Sam wished he had not been given as it generated multiple rumors about him and his brother from the female staff- Sam was Dean’s chief advisor. Aside from Lord Singer- and occasionally Lord Fitzgerald IV- there was no one Dean trusted more.

Sam looked back out at the pod of dolphins. “I will say, the pictures pale in comparison to the real thing.”

Dean patted his brother on the shoulder. “You didn’t have to come, Sam.”

“Well, someone needs to stop you from unintentionally committing an act of war on foreign soil.”

Dean snorted. Yes, he was glad to have his brother here, but he knew what Sam’s studies meant to him. He could have easily gone to one of the top universities in the world if their parents…. Dean pushed the thought from his mind. He’d dwelled on it too long already. He was grateful Sam had chosen to stay with him. Hell, Sam probably would have taken the throne if Dean hadn’t sworn to do so. But Dean knew his little brother’s heart, and it wasn’t driven to rule. 

Sam glanced at his older brother. “Please tell me you’re going to change when we get there.”

Dean looked down at his attire. Simple black pants, white linen shirt, his favorite jacket. “What’s wrong with this?”

“From what I’ve heard about this princess, she-“

“Don’t start, Sammy,” Dean rolled his eyes and started to move across the deck. “We all know how this story is gonna end anyway. We flirt, I get lucky-“

“Dean,” Sam groaned.

“But eventually, she’s gonna realize I’m not the “settling down” type, get pissy and throw me out on my ass. She’ll get her “Happily Ever After” elsewhere.” Dean leaned against the main mast. 

“You might do better if you put more effort into it, boy.”

Dean winced, seeing Bobby and… oh, God. Ketch was walking beside him, clearly trying to hold down his own seasickness. Dean couldn’t help but smirk at the light shade of green on his skin.

“Some of these ladies are actually making an effort, you know. And you’re just making an ass of yourself.”

“So, he’s basically being himself,” Sam noted. Dean gave him a less playful shove. 

“I believe what Lord Singer is attempting to say, your high-“ Ketch caught himself before running towards the edge of the deck and retching over the side. Bobby rolled his eyes and looked back at Dean.

“You should at least consider,” Bobby said. “Having a brother for company is nice and all, but at some point, you might want someone you can get a little closer to. And not in the way the maids want you too.”

Dean groaned. He wanted to know where those rumors about him and his brother came from. “Look,” he sighed. “When I find the right person, I’ll know. When have I ever been wrong?”

Sam and Bobby both gave him a look. Dean grumbled and walked away, heading up to the bow of the ship. He knew Bobby had a point, but… Dean had never given much thought to love. At least… not in the way Sam or his parents had. Dean had his fun, gave ladies a good time- probably not the most “kingly” act, but Dean had never played by the rules much anyway- and went about his business. 

Still, as he stared out at the waves… he couldn’t help but wonder if there was someone out there for him. Someone who saw past his title, cared for him, hell, even enjoyed his flaws. 

Dean ran his hands through his hair, knowing full well a person like that could never exist.


End file.
